


Safe

by miles_from_home



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherly love, Parent-Child Relationship, Relationship Advice, bonding moment, parent chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miles_from_home/pseuds/miles_from_home
Summary: Marinette is confused about her feelings and has a heart to heart with her mum. Sabine reflects on her past in an attempt to help her make a difficult choice.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the August miraculous fluff month with the prompt “safe”

Marinette sat at the breakfast bar, but her food lay untouched before her. Her mum paused, noticing her daughter’s troubled face.

“Everything alright?” she said, as she slipped into the seat opposite her.

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts, “Huh? Oh! Sure, I’m fine!” She tried to sound up-beat, but she knew it was pointless trying to hide emotions from her own mother. “Well, maybe not so fine...” She trailed off into her thoughts again, but her mum brought her back to the room, reaching out and taking one of her hands in her own.

You know you can talk to me or your dad about anything, don’t you? It might be hard to imagine, but we were teenagers once, you know?”.

Marinette gave a short laugh, briefly bringing to mind the photos of her dad before he’d taken his first growth spurt. “I know I can mum, thanks.” She sighed, trying to make up her mind whether to open this can of worms. She hadn’t even been able to share it with her best friend, Alya, but there were deeper reasons behind that. She pulled in a breath and decided to go for it, she didn’t need to give her mum all the details, after all.

“Well, see...” she began slowly, “there’s someone I really like, and I’ve liked them for a long time now,” she paused to give herself time to chose her words, she also caught the look on her mum’s face that made her feel busted, its not like she didn’t have pictures of him all round her desk after all. “But just recently I’ve... I think I’ve fallen for someone else...” 

She trailed off again, tasting what it felt like to finally get the words from her mouth. The nature of this second crush was so delicate that she hadn’t even discussed this with Tikki, although she was sure Tikki had been aware of it long before Marinette herself had realised.

Her mum gave her hand a gentle, sympathetic squeeze, “Been there; done that.” Her mum quipped with a smile, leaving a mixed look of curiosity and shock on her daughter’s face, Marinette had never thought about her mum being in love with anyone other than her dad, they seemed like they’d been together forever.

“R-really?” Marinette didn’t know what else to say.

Sabine chuckled, “Oh, yes,” she shifted her weight in her chair, making herself more comfortable before continuing. “There was another after my heart, back then,” her cheeks went a little shade of pink reflecting on the memory. “He was a bit of a show-off, always throwing me complements and making romantic gestures, He was a bit of a daredevil too, he had a motorbike and wore black leathers.” Her mother gave her a wink causing Marinette to panic; had she guessed about her secret crush? No. No, scanning her mother’s features, that wasn’t it, the truth was still safe. Marinette gave a little giggle at her mum’s silent confession, and urged her to continue with a nod.

“I guess that held a certain amount of appeal, he was carefree and wild and a little dangerous.” Sabine’s gaze lost focus for a moment, presumably wondering what her life might have been if she’d chosen a different path. Not that Marinette saw, she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts of how similar her mother’s crush had sounded like her own.

“So what did you do? How did you decide which path to take?” 

“I don’t know if my wisdom will apply to your choices, but when it came to making a decision, I chose to go with the boy who made me feel safe.”

The word hung in the air in front of Marinette, and she didn’t know what to do with it. She shook the thoughts in her head, but it had done nothing to untangle them.

“Thanks, mum,” she smiled and squeezed her hand before slipping out of her seat, “That’s given me things to think over.” A lot more to think over, she thought. 

Sabine kept hold of her hand and walked round the bar to join her at her side, she pulled her daughter into a gentle hug and they stayed there for a moment or two, exchanging that silent bond between mother and child, subconsciously reminding and reiterating how the two of them were once one.

Back up in her room, Marinette threw herself backwards on the chaise and stared up at the ceiling. She understood why her mum had made her choice and there were undeniable similarities in her parable, but there was one huge difference. 

Adrien was her “safe”; he was kind, sympathetic and caring with a heart of gold. She knew she could always depend upon him and he’d always be there for her, no matter what. But her leather-clad, fearless friend was always at her side when she needed him the most, through the toughest battles and most dangerous situations, he had made it his job to be her shield, her protector, always risking himself to keep her out of harm’s way. He was there to catch her if she fell, literally...

She sighed in resignation, there was still no answer. 

They were both her “safe”.

**Author's Note:**

> When you create a backstory for a character then need to know more... Sabine, who was this mysterious boy?!  
> Feed me feedback!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr, @ miles-from-home, I need more mutuals!


End file.
